


Bonk

by AngelWings0412



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F, Good!Minerva, Light Angst, Oneshot, Sorta fluffy?, Werewolf!Violet, lycanthrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings0412/pseuds/AngelWings0412
Summary: After Minerva's parents demand she break up with her werewolf girlfriend, Louis talks some sense into an unusually-resigned Violet.
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bonk

Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. Bon-

“C’mon Lou, can’t you just stop that?” Violet asks, already knowing Louis’ response.

“I could.” He agrees. “But the way your eyes keep following it every time it bounces is just far too cute, y’know?” His mocking tone would offend Violet, if the two weren’t so close. 

“Fuck off.” The teenage lycan growls playfully, rolling her eyes. Louis has always been like this - playful, teasing, cheeky even; His eyes glimmer constantly, not just with the magic that saturates his very being, but with a kind of mischief, a daring, that Violet finds both enticing and infuriating in equal measures.

“How about… no you?” Louis smirks, before reaching his arm back and throwing the tennis ball as far as he can across the open courtyard.

“Fetch!” 

Violet tries so, so very hard to stay rooted to the spot, glaring at Louis’ lopsided grin, and his vibrant brown eyes that seemed to sparkle all the more.

She fetches.

“Do that one more time…” She snarls, an edge of steely anger under the mirth this time. Louis just rolls his eyes and grins wider. 

“Bite me.”

“Kinky.”

“Gods, grow up!” he laughs; Louis knows she’s joking. She won’t bite him - Lycanthropy, and all that. 

“So,” Louis changes the subject, “how are things between you and Minerva now?”

Violet’s smile fades.

“They’re… complicated.”

The duo take seats on the lowest level of the bleachers around the perimeter of the football field, the shadow of the uprights keeping the sun out of their eyes. Silence. Louis fiddles with something in his pocket. Neither really know how to continue the conversation, both very aware of the sensitivity of the subject. 

“Define complicated.” Louis opens delicately.

“Well… after the break-up, Minnie hasn’t spoken to me. It’s not like I expect her to or anything, but… I miss her, y’know? I get why she broke things off, it makes sense; her parents just want the best for her, and I’m no-”

“Stop. Don’t even finish that line, it’s bullshit. How many times did she tell you that you were the best thing to ever happen to her?”

“I clearly wasn’t - look how things turned out!”

“Things turned out that way because of her parents, not y-”

“But if I was diff-”

“Don’t say it. Please.”

“Fine,” Violet sighs, broken and empty as her heart, “but you know it’s true.”

“It doesn’t make you lesser, Vi. You can’t change who you are.”

“But wouldn’t it be better if I could?”

Louis isn’t sure how to answer that question, his mind weighed down by the possibilities. Violet can’t change her lycanthropy, but if she could, would things be better? Or would it make things worse?

“Do you want to know what I think, honestly?”

“Really? No. Will I?” Her glare is half-hearted at best.

“You know it.”

“Fine.” Violet can’t help but feel that she hasn’t really been given a choice in the matter.

“I think you’d be worse without your lycanthropy.”

“I-”

“No, just listen to me. I think, without your lycanthropy to blame, you’d still find a fault with yourself somehow - Violet fucking Adlon, the badass with a butcher’s knife and a wolf’s soul, self-hatred extraordinairre. You know it’s true.”

“Yeah? And what the hell should I do about it?”

“Vi, you know what I think you should do.”

“I can’t go back to her, Lou.”

“Of course you can. Minnie was the only person that made you feel like you were worth a damn, and that means something. Fuck her parents.”

“Sounds counter-productive.”

Louis laughs humourlessly. “Again, grow up. I’m serious, that girl needs you almost as much as you need her. When was the last time you spoke to her?”

Violet mumbles something.

“Ding-Dong, you’re wrong. Too long ago, that’s the last time you two spoke. Isn’t that right, Minnie?”

“What?” 

Violet’s eyes widen as Louis pulls out his phone to show that Minerva has been on a call with them since they sat down, but muted. Louis unmutes the call.

The first thing Violet hears is the sobbing. It’s muffled by a long grey sleeve and a long-lived guilt, but it still breaks her heart once more. Minerva is hurt. Her Minerva is hurt.

Her Minerva?

The wolf-mind screams to take control, to make Minnie’s parents pay for splitting her pack, for breaking their hearts, for having broke in half one world that was never meant to be two. Violet, too, is angry, but she understands. Minnie’s parents look at her, and they see the wolf more than they see her. Everyone does.

And in that moment, Violet makes her choice, and sprints across the field on four now-pawed legs in the vague direction of where she knows Minnie lives.

Louis smiles to himself. He just hopes he’s done the right thing. He hopes that in two weeks’ time, on the next full moon, Violet’s howl won’t be the only one echoing across the valley.


End file.
